


have yourself a merry little christmas

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Singing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the baby's coming. Oh girl.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a little fic that I had been working on for the past couple days. Hope you'll enjoy! The song is, obviously, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by Judy Garland.

Bringing life into the world is such a beautiful thing. One that Daisy never thought she would do. Yet, here she is, extremely _pregnant_. And it’s Christmas Eve. Her second Christmas as a married woman. People would ask her how married life is, as if they’re expecting her to be exhausted or grumpy. She’s not. She’s _happy_. Married life? It’s the best thing to have happened to her, only second to her _baby girl_. She couldn’t have chosen a better partner. 

Daniel’s everything she wished for and more. He’s kind, thoughtful, compassionate, and even though he worries about her, it’s not overbearing. He doesn’t hover. He knows she can take care of herself. He knows that she’s strong and powerful all on her own. And he kept telling her how proud he is of her. Of who she is. Inhuman and all. Brokenness and all. The thought of someone loving her as much as he does, she’s sure that’s impossible. And she loves him too. _Of course_ , she does. Even though she doesn’t say it as much as he does, she tries to show it to him. 

Daisy would often hug him tight whenever he felt out of place. And once her arms snaked across his middle, he felt all his pieces come together. He feels like he belongs whenever she’s with him. She would write little notes which she would leave in his bag, office, on top of his typewriter, anywhere. _Can’t wait to go home and cuddle in bed_ , it would say. Or _stop being such a dork, you’ll ruin my reputation_. She would always know how to make him laugh or cry happy tears. And when he felt overwhelmed, she would kiss him deeply that he forgot about everything except for the love he feels for her. 

Now, on Christmas Eve, being 39 weeks pregnant, she didn’t think that her baby girl would pop out early. She got cozy in her Christmas pajamas, one that would fit a full-term pregnant woman, one that Daniel had gotten her, along with a family set with a newborn onesie, a man and a woman’s two-piece. Daniel had bought them when she was 6 months pregnant, telling her that they could wear it after the baby’s born. Granted, her baby girls’ due _extremely_ soon. On the 1st of January. Right in the new year. New beginning. New life. It was all very symbolic for Daisy. 

And even though Christmas would be over by then, Daniel couldn’t help but get the matching pajama-set when he did, it was too good to let it pass by. Santas, gingerbread men, elves, candy canes, were all plastered on the clothes. And the baby onesie has a cute little elf hat that came with it. What sold Daniel on them was the separate pajamas for when the baby gets older, or for the siblings. He secretly bought one for a one-year old, in case they won’t make them anymore. He kept it in his sock drawer, one that Daisy wouldn’t open, _who knows why_. 

So, there they were, sitting on the sofa, watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , a classic, one that Daniel loves, and Daisy loves watching his eyes light up every time he watches the movie. Tomorrow, on Christmas Day, they would set up a time to watch _Elf_ , Daisy’s favorite, before her family comes for dinner and presents. 

Plans were made, set in motion, but as always, life had decided to throw them a curveball. Daisy could feel a gush coming out of her. _Her water broke_. She panicked. She had read all the baby books and pregnancy books, but nothing seemed to come to mind. Daniel sensed that something had shifted in her. He looked over, concerned, and saw that the bottom part of her pajamas was soaked. Gears turned in his head, and he knew then that Daisy must be in labor. He saw her expression, which showed how scared she was. He gently touched her arm, ensuring her that he’s there, and it’ll all be okay. 

Next thing Daisy knew, Daniel had a duffel bag over his shoulder, arms reaching out to her. The hospital bag wasn’t packed. At least, she didn’t pack it. _Oh. Daniel packed the bag. And oh. The baby’s coming._ She held onto Daniel’s arm and stood up. And then the contractions kicked in. Even more than it had during the movie. _Huh. Should’ve seen this coming_. 

*

The labor was painful, and it hurt, but thank God for epidurals. She was 5 cm dilated when they checked in. And it was quite an experience. For both new parents. And May. Daniel called her after they had arrived in the hospital. He knew that Daisy would want the person who’s like a mother to her, be there in the delivery room as well. No matter the time of day, he knew that May would come. And the entire family would trail in after her once the baby gets there. 

Now, she’s here. Little baby Johnson-Sousa’s _here_. Daisy couldn’t believe it. And on Christmas Eve too. The family had seen her. Cooed and awed. It was a sight to behold. Seeing Coulson weep when he was the first to hold her after both parents. Daisy’s pretty sure that May shed a tear or two when it was her turn. But they had left their two friends to rest and to have a little family time, just the three of them. They promised that they’ll come back to the hospital tomorrow so they could celebrate Christmas together.

“Our little Christmas present. Born on 11:59 pm on Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas my loves.” Daniel was wide-eyed the whole night through. He was amazed at how strong Daisy was during childbirth. Her most challenging enemy yet. But one that was most definitely welcome. 

“I can’t _believe_ she’s finally here. Oh and Merry Christmas babe.” Daisy exclaimed softly while looking at the tiny wrinkly baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. 

“Yeah. She is. And she’s beautiful. Just like her mother.” He couldn’t express how much love he has for Daisy. And that love kept growing every single day. 

“I’m gross right now, Daniel. Seriously. The sweat’s dry now but I feel all sticky. I’m _far_ from beautiful. But she is. Gosh. She’s perfect. And just a heads up, I’m going to freak out about how I’m a mother soon.” But not yet. She was holding this little angel in her arms and all she could feel was genuine happiness and unconditional love. This little baby who she knew so well, but didn’t know at all made her heart double in size. Maybe even triple. Quadruple. It would burst if it grew even more. 

“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart. Especially now. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” And there he goes again. Making her heart burst. It kept happening too. Maybe she should get it checked. 

“Okay, babe. Slow your roll.” She wouldn’t admit it, but his sappiness definitely seeped into her. She’s turning into a dork and she didn’t mind it one bit. Except when people ask. And in public. She had just realized, “Daniel. We forgot something.” 

“What? We did? I packed the hospital bag and everything. Even brought her new Christmas onesie. I thought she could wear it when she comes home. I got the diapers and—” Before he could panic even more, Daisy interrupted his ramblings. 

“Babe. Calm. Down.” She gave him a pointed look. “Okay? It’s not that. And by the way, _thank you_ for packing the bag. You’re a lifesaver. Maybe we shouldn’t have left it to the last minute.” She added, as an afterthought.

“I knew we shouldn’t have. That’s why I packed it last month. Just in time, I guess.” Daniel shrugged.

Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle. “You just _know_ , don’t you? Go on then, read me like an open book I guess.” She said playfully.

“You love me.” He cheekily replied. 

“Yeah I do.” _Damn it, Daniel_. He had really turned her into a dork. Then, their baby girl squirmed and let out a squeak. And quickly settled down when Daisy rocked her. “Shh. There there, baby. You’re okay. We’re here.”

“You’re amazing.” He stated. He knew that she was going to be an excellent mother the moment she told him she was pregnant. Even though she was going to explode later, he’ll be there to pick her back up. As he had always been. 

Daisy smiled. Couldn’t believe that she’s so lucky to have him by her side through it all. “Babe. The thing we forgot? It’s her name. We don’t have a name. We can’t keep calling her ‘baby’ or ‘baby girl’ forever.” 

“Right. Well, she’ll be our baby forever. Maybe we should just name her ‘baby girl’—”

“Don’t you dare.” She threatened him, but the smile plastered across her face made it less of a threat. And she knew he was kidding. For the name bit. She _will_ be their baby forever. 

“Hmm.” Daniel’s deep in thought. “What about Eve? Since she’s born on Christmas Eve.” 

“Maybe. But I don’t want her name to be _that_ on the nose.” Daisy said aloud. _Maybe something with an ‘Eve’ in it. Would be a good way to honor the day she’s born_ , she thought. “Hey, what about Evelyn? It’s not too on the nose. And it’s a great name.” 

“Evelyn. I—it’s a nice name.” Daniel replied. He had a frown across his face. 

“Daniel. What is it? We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.” She said gently. 

“It’s not that. We should use it.” He had decided. “You like it. And it’s a good name. In Ancient Hebrew, it means ‘life’. I think it suits her. A new life. Symbolic for when we first met. Because my life began when I met you.” 

Daisy was holding in her tears. _Stupid_ hormones. It’s still out of whack. “Daniel. How do you know what it means?” She treaded carefully knowing that there’s a story there.

He smiled wistfully. “I was 10. For 10 years, I was an only child. It was lonely. But then my mother got pregnant. It was a momentous occasion. I was going to be a big brother and I was _so_ happy. When my parents told me they’re going to name the baby Evelyn if it’s a girl, and Everett if it’s a boy, I went to the library to look at the meaning of both names. But I was sure it was going to be a girl. The day she was born was tough on my mother and the baby. It was a premature birth. She didn’t make it past the hour. My parents were never the same since then. And I was devastated.”

Daisy was crying. She was crying for 10-year-old Daniel. She was crying for his parents. She was crying because if she had lost her baby girl, she didn’t know what she would’ve done. She wanted to give Marie Sousa a _big_ hug. And as she watched her husband lost in his memories, she was once again struck by how lucky she is. She has this brave, amazing man by her side, a family that loves her, and now she has this innocent little baby. 

“Dan—” She’s choked up again but swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. “Daniel. Thank you. For sharing it with me.” 

“I meant it when I told you in our wedding vows that I want you to know me. _All_ of me. This is a part of me. A part of my past that is now a part of my present _and_ future. Because you gave life to her.” He murmured. A smile grew on his face as he watched his baby yawned. “Evelyn May Johnson-Sousa. Sounds perfect to me.”

Daisy was amazed by him. He just shared something so personal and so heart wrenching but was still able to see the beauty in it. Then, she did a double take. “Wait—May? Her middle name’s May? When did we—”

“I think since she helped hold your hand and soothed you during the birth sealed the deal for me.” He mused. “I was already thinking that we should give her a middle name that meant a lot to you. A name that is a symbol of strength. _The Cavalry_ is pretty strong, don’t you think? May is one of the best people I know. She’s your mother. And she’s somebody that our baby is going to look up to. You’re the strongest person I know. But she came in a pretty close second.” 

“I love you.” There are no other words that could express how much this means to her. “And I love it. Evelyn May Johnson-Sousa. Half yours, half mine.” She grinned. 

His chest rumbled as the laugh bubbled out of him. She loved that sound. And apparently, so does little Evelyn. Her eyes wide, looking straight at her father. Captivated by his laughter. Her mouth hung open, recognizing the sound. 

*

The next morning, Daniel woke up to a gentle voice singing. A voice that he often hears in the shower. But one that was soft, tender, filled with love. 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

She sang to their baby girl. A baby girl that’s not a day old yet. A baby girl that has Daniel’s eyes and a lock of brown hair (possibly from her. She couldn’t tell just yet). A baby girl that she loves with all her heart and all her soul. 

_ Let your heart be light _

This pure little baby. The embodiment of her parents’ love for each other. Daisy’s heart couldn’t possibly be lighter this Christmas.

_ From now on our troubles will be out of sight _

All her past, all her woes, all her tragedies led her to this very moment. This moment that she wouldn’t want to miss. A moment that she would forever cherish.

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

It’s definitely a merry Christmas, alright. The perfect present for an imperfect couple. Her and Daniel are far from perfect. They had quarrels and they would bicker. But their love for one another would always come out on top. Little Ev is proof.

_ Make the Yule-tide gay _

Oh how she wished that Daniel’s family could be here. Experience all this. Meet their granddaughter. Tell stories of Daniel’s childhood. One that he doesn’t remember. 

_ From now on our troubles will be miles away _

Daisy promised her daughter that day, that no harm would ever come to her. She vows to be there to protect her against all kinds of evil. May it be an actual supervillain, or something as simple as a stupid boy. _Momma’s gonna be there for you, babe. For as long as I can be._

_ Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore _

Daniel watched as she continued on singing, oblivious to the audience. He loves listening to her sing. He loves her voice. Her tenacity. Her drive. Her strength. Her heart. Her soul. _Her_. 

_ Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more _

Their family’s coming that night. They’re going to bring plenty of food and presents from under the tree.

_ Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow _

Fates or not, they will be together. Daisy will make sure of it. 

_ Hang a shining star upon the highest bough, and have yourself a merry little Christmas now _

This Christmas is the best Christmas they ever had. It’s one for the books. And Daisy couldn’t wait for the many Christmasses after this. One where she got to watch her baby girl grow up. But right now, in her arms, wearing the Christmas onesie, matched with both her parents, they still had time. All the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
